An overlay network technology is a virtualization technology in which network overlay is performed based on an existing network architecture. For example, an overlay network may be overlaid on an Internet Protocol (IP) network to form Network Virtualization over Layer 3 (NVo3). Specifically, the overlay network may be a centralized network, such as a virtual extensible local area network (VXLAN) and Network Virtualization using Generic Routing Encapsulation (NVGRE).
A link aggregation technology may improve bandwidth and robustness of data transmission. The link aggregation technology aggregates two or more network connections into a logical link with higher bandwidth.
To further improve network performance, the overlay network technology and the link aggregation technology may be combined, and a problem accompanying this combination is how to properly transmit a packet in a network combining the two technologies.